Appleby's Tequila Lime Chicken
Description Just be sure you don't marinate the chicken longer than the 3 to 4 hours, or the citric acid in the lime juice may toughen the chicken. The bed of crispy corn tortilla strips can be easily cloned with crumbled store-bought corn chips, but if you want strips like those served at the restaurant, just follow the "tidbits" below. Serve this dish with your choice of rice (Spanish rice) along with some pico de gallo or salsa on the side. * Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group * This Y-group is international. Good food from all parts of the world. A place where we can share the wonderful food from all over the world. * Serves 4. Ingredients * 4 chicken breast fillets * 1 cup shredded cheddar / Monterey jack cheese blend Marinade * 1 cup water * ⅓ cup teriyaki sauce * 2 tablespoons lime juice * 2 teaspoons minced garlic * 1 teaspoon mesquite liquid smoke flavoring * ½ teaspoon salt * ¼ teaspoon ground ginger * ¼ teaspoon tequila Mexi-Ranch Dressing * ¼ cup mayonnaise * ¼ cup sour cream * 1 tablespoon milk * 2 teaspoons minced tomato * 1½ teaspoons white vinegar * 1 teaspoon minced canned jalapeno slices (nacho slices) * 1 teaspoon minced onion * ¼ teaspoon dried parsley * ¼ teaspoon tabasco pepper sauce * ⅛ teaspoon salt * ⅛ teaspoon dried dill weed * ⅛ teaspoon paprika * ⅛ teaspoon cayenne pepper * ⅛ teaspoon cumin * ⅛ teaspoon chili powder * dash garlic powder * dash ground black pepper Tidbits * 2 cups crumbled corn chips or fried tortilla strips Directions Marinade # Prepare marinade by combining marinade ingredients in a medium bowl. # Add the chicken to the bowl, cover and chill for 2 to 3 hours. Mexi-Ranch Dressing # Make the Mexi-ranch dressing by combining all of the ingredients in a medium bowl. # Mix well until smooth, then cover dressing and chill it until needed. Assembly # When you are ready to prepare the entree, preheat the oven to high broil. # Also, preheat your barbecue or indoor grill to high heat. # When the grill is hot cook the marinated chicken breasts for 3 to 5 minutes per side, or until they're done. # Arrange the cooked chicken in a baking pan. # Spread a layer of mexi-ranch dressing over each piece of chicken(you'll have plenty left over), followed by ¼ cup of the shredded cheese blend. # Broil the chicken for 2 to 3 minutes, or just until the cheese has melted. # Spread a bed of ½ cup of the tortilla strips or crumbled corn chips on each of four plates. # Slide a chicken breast onto the chips on each plate and serve with your choice of rice,and pico de gallo, or salsa. Tidbits # Crumbling store-bought tortilla chips is the easy way to make the bed of crunchy chips that the tequila lime chicken rests on. # But, you can make tortilla strips like those served at the restaurant by cutting a stack of eight 6-inch corn tortillas in half. # Stack the halves on top of each other and slice the tortillas into thin strips. # Fry the tortilla strips in 2 cups of oil preheated in a large skillet for 3–5 minutes or until crispy. # salt lightly and cool on paper towels to drain. Category:Cheddar Recipes Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Jack cheese Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:Mayonnaise Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Sour cream Recipes Category:Tequila Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:World Recipes